The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Portable communication and computing devices such as smartphones, mobile phones, tablets etc. are compact devices which are powered from rechargeable battery sources. The compact dimensions and battery source put severe constraints on the maximum acceptable dimensions and power consumption of microphone assemblies and microphone amplification circuitry utilized in such portable communication devices.
There exists a continued need to improve the sound quality and robustness of microphone assemblies, for example by improving the frequency response accuracy and reducing noise, for example expressed as an A-weighted equivalent noise sound pressure, of the microphone assembly. There are numerous advantages associated with an improved accuracy of the frequency response of the microphone assembly, for example in connection with beamforming microphone array systems, which may include two, three or more individual microphone assemblies. The improved accuracy of the frequency response of individual microphone assemblies leads to a predictable and stable directional response of the beamforming microphone array system.